Kapok
by BaekSooya99
Summary: KARMA galau. Asano lebih galau. Dan Rio yang seneng OTPnya ternyata Real./AsaKaruRi fic/hati-hati kalo mau baca.


Karma Galau. Asano lebih galau. Dan Rio yang seneng _OTP_ nya ternyata _real_.

—

Kapok

Disclaimer : Ansatsu Kyousitsu © Matsui Yuusei

Rated : T

Genre : gado2(?)

Warning : bahasa campur-campur, Typo(s) , OOC banget, Humor receh.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Karma _gedek_. Dari awal dia emang gak mau ke gedung utama sekolah mereka, _mood_ nya selalu gak enak kalo kesana. Dan benar kan? Sekarang dirinya terjebak di ruang OSIS gedung utama bersama Rio juga Asano. Perlu diulangi **Asano Gakushuu**. Penting banget pake di bold segala.

Salahkan saja Rio yang memaksanya pergi ke sana dengan _embel-embel_ minta diajari Karma dan lagi pengen dapet suasana baru. Dan salahkan juga dirinya, kenapa bisa dia termakan rayuan Rio yang bilang akan membelikannya lima kotak susu _stawberry_.

Kenapa harga dirinya cuma seharga lima kotak susu _strawberry_?

Karma _pundung_.

Dia yakin Rio sudah merencanakan kalau mereka bakal ketemu Asano disana. Karma yakin, karna saat mereka sampai di gedung utama, bukannya mereka segera ke perpustakaan melainkan berbelok arah menjadi ke ruang OSIS. Karma berdoa supaya gak ketemu gurunya dulu saat di kelas A atau duo Asano. Bukan karna dia malu atau apa. Melainkan kalau ketemu mereka bertiga bawaannya pengen ngajak berantem aja.

Doanya sih gitu.

Tapi Rio menghancurkan segalanya.

Karma tahu pasti Rio sengaja mengajaknya kesini. Rio kan _fujo_ akut, dan gadis itu sering sekali mempasang-pasangkan Karma dengan Asano.

Ih.

Membayangkannya saja bikin Karma mual.

Dirinya kan masih normal, dia masih suka cewek kok. Buktinya dia suka Rio bukannya Nagisa meskipun Nagisa lebih manis dari Rio. Eh keceplosan.

Dan sekarang dirinya terjebak di ruang OSIS bertiga dengan Asano dan juga Rio.

Sumpah rasa-rasanya Karma pengen banget nyeret Rio keluar dari sana. Karma _eneg_ liat si Asano yang dari tadi _ngode-ngodein_ Rio dari kode yang gampang macem kode _rumput_ sampai yang susah sekalipun macem kode _morse_. (Karma curiga Asano dulunya anak pramuka.)

Rio yang Karma yakin sadar akan kode-kode yang dikasih Asano itu malah pura-pura gak peka. Dan malah Karma yang _gedek_ banget liatnya.

"Akabane dari pada kamu bengong terus kaya gitu mending kamu pulang aja deh!" suara Asano memecahkan lamunan Karma. Dan Karma yang mendengarnya hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

" _Ciee_ Asano perhatian _ciee_." Bukan. Itu bukan suara Karma. Tapi Rio yang sedari tadi bukannya belajar, malah bermain _game_ di salah satu komputer yang ada disana—entah kenapa Asano sang Ketos memperbolehkan hal tersebut— tiba-tiba menyeletuk. Bener kan dugaan Karma.

Karma Kezel. Pake Z biar greget.

.

.

.

Asano yang tadinya niat ingin ngusir Karma karna dirinya malas berlama-lama satu ruangan dengan bocah merah itu sekalian mau modusin _coret_ gebetannya _coret_ si gadis pirang malah tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar celetukan Rio.

Asano galau.

Udah gebetannya sengaja ngacuhin kode-kode yang Asano kasih. Trus sekarang pake di pasang-pasangin segala sama Karma pula.

Mending kasih Asano ke ayahnya aja sekarang biar di jadiin budak daripada Asano harus di pasang-pasangin sama Karma.

Asano galau _season_ dua.

"Aku pergi dulu beli jus, mau nitip?" Rio beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan menuju pintu. Asano dan Karma jelas-jelas liat seringai usil gadis itu. Pasti ada maksud jelek.

"Aku ikut saja deh." Karma hendak beranjak menyusul Rio.

"Eitss. Satu langkah jalan, gunting melayang." Demi apa Rio sekarang benar-benar sudah memegang gunting berwarna merah. Lengkap dengan seringai di bibirnya. Mirip seperti Raja gunting anime sebelah, kakanya Karma.

"Oke-oke." Karma nyerah. Kenapa juga dia bisa takut gini sama Rio. Mungkin dirinya _Maso_.

"Anak pintar~" Rio akhirnya melangkah keluar meninggalkan duo Merah-jingga.

—

Hening.

Hening.

Masih hening.

Asano canggung.

Karma malu-mal—

"STOPPP WOOY! SALAH NARASI." Asano teriak frustasi. [Maafkeun diriku.. oke ralat.]

.

.

"Heh Akabane! Jangan kira kamu bisa dapetin Nakamura- _san_ ya. Kalo masalah percintaan, aku ini lebih unggul daripada kamu." Asano memecah keheningan dengan dua kalimat penuh percaya diri.

"Alahh _bullshit_! Lebih unggul apanya. Punya pacar aja gak pernah." Karma menjawab dengan santai ucapan Asano sembari mengotak-atik galeri di ponsel Rio—yang lebih banyak foto Nagisa _crossdress_ —

Asano _pundung_.

"Lah emangnya kamu pernah?"

"Pernah lah, tuh Nakamura pacarku."

"Mana mau dia sama berandalan kayak kamu!"

"Mau lah!"

"Engga!"

"Mau!"

"Engga!"

"Mau!"

"Idih maksa banget!" Asano kesel.

"Bodo!" Karma ngeyel.

 **BRAKK—**

Asano gebrak meja di hadapan Karma.

"Apa?! Nantangin?!" Karma ikut berdiri.

"Siapa tak—

BRUGH(?)

Kaki Karma kesandung kursi di sampingnya. Dan menubruk Asano yang ada di depannya, Asano yang tidak siap diterjang seperti itu limbung ke belakang membuat keduanya terjatuh dengan posisi yang _ekhem_ ambigu _ekhem_.

"DIRIKU KEMBALI WAHAI PARA FANSKU—

Rio _cengo_.

Jus yang dipegangnya jatuh.

Asano yang berada di bawah Karma langsung mendorong cowok merah tersebut dengan kencang, membuat Karma terjungkal ke belakang.

"ANJIR! BARU DITINGGAL BENTAR AJA UDAH MAU NGELAKUIN HAL YANG _'IYA-IYA'_ YA KALIAN! YAALLAH _OTP_ KUH _REAL_ BANGET TERNYATAH!" Rio teriak-teriak kesenengan. Pengen motret pemandangan barusan, tapi ponselnya lagi ada di Karma.

Rio nyesel.

Karma shock.

Asano pundung lagi.

"Eh tapi Nagisa- _chan_ kasian dong kalo Karma sama Asano. Ah pasti dia ngerelain kok. Nagi- _chan_ kan baik." Rio ngelantur. Mengabaikan Karma dan Asano yang masih bergalau-galau ria karna dikira _belok_ oleh gebetan.

Dalam hati mereka berjanji, gak bakal mau lagi kalo ditinggal berdua dalam satu ruangan.

Mereka Kapok.

.

.

.

.

Rebes(?)

—

Iya daku tau ini OOC banget..⊙﹏⊙

Judul gk nyambung pula..⊙﹏⊙

L


End file.
